Picking Barry's
by BeMerryEatCake
Summary: Short stories that have to do with one pairing: Twinleafshipping.
1. Distraction

**.Distraction.**

* * *

Why was it that every time he about to collide into that Ash guy her face bombarded his mind? That white little hat of hers, and that sweet good goody smile swarmed his senses like no tomorrow. Since he was busy and all with his future plans of becoming the best pokemon trainer, Barry didn't have time to think about the short girl on the team with that black haired kid who never watched out where he was stepping. But there she would be standing when it happened, looking at him as if he had been the one to drop out of thin air!

Well, little missy, you did it first!

Barry thought this mighty clever of himself. Yes, it was her fault that he got distracted.

Not his, it was everyone else's. They just all were blind as zubat's! Yes, yes, yes. He was right on the target he was. Barry didn't need no Dawn smawn to waste his precious training time by making him think of her whenever he happened to run across Ash's entire crew. He genuinely couldn't understand why the heck they always flew in from nowhere and disrupted his schedule. He was on a specific time margin and people seemed to not quite get this. It really wasn't difficult, but Barry supposed he had a quicker brain than most of his peers.

It was kind of cute when she got mad though.

Holy charizard on ice skates!

He definitely needed to get off of this disturbing habit train.

* * *

**I've never written something so short in my life! But hey, it's a drabble...so was it alright? I mean, I spent like five minutes writing this spew of random that popped into head. Barry's my fav in the show now, and he's the only reason I watch it anymore. **

**This will be officially my first posted pokemon fic, not my first created. I'm still wary about those year old ideas...maybe someday. Anyone like this? Cause really, I just write this stuff on a whim and if anyone does let me know so I'll update once in awhile. **


	2. Stuck On You

**.Stuck on You.**

* * *

"You're lucky I'm not fining you for this!" Barry yelled to the sky, face red and breath heaving as he tore his fingers into the knot tying him to another just-as-displeased trainer. Her name was known as Dawn, and she was struggling to keep steady as he jerked and pulled her neck to and fro trying to get them both free from the tight trap of their scarves. It was a welcome change from his constant mocking and laughter of her face that had been attacked by a marker. He refused to believe his was in the same exact shape.

Dawn's hat was released from her head, and her hair was a tangled mess of dark azure from taking a forced nap in the grass. This went unknowing of her constant need to look presentable in public. "You can't fine someone that isn't at fault!" She bit back, frustrated and sweaty from the sun beating at the back of her neck for the past unsuccessful minutes of Barry's de-tangling skills.

"But you've disrupted my schedule I'll have you know -" he heaved out, giving an exasperated grunt as his most recent tug made the tangle of fabric tighter.

"No one cares, now get away from me, please!" Dawn pleaded, knowing full well already it would be useless. She really needed to get back to Ash and Brock! But that addicting little voice had lured her to this forest clearing so easily from her friends. Before she knew it instead of capturing the cute pokemon, Dawn ended up falling asleep. And eventually non too kindly roused by a familier loud voice.

At Barry's dramatic sigh, Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and back into the bright and blinding hot day.

The blond aimed an outstretched palm in the direction of their problem. "Well, I would miss no patience if your scarf wasn't in my scarf."

"What? Now it's MY fault?" Her eyes were rocketed into shock and flashed in annoyance at his accusations. It definitely hadn't been her, she remembered faintly the flicker of pink from an offended jigglypuff appear with a shiny black marker before her lids had come to a complete close for slumber.

"I've been saying that from the beginning." He shook his head at her, as if in pity. "You're not a very good listener."

She inclined back sharply, but winced as it resulted in pain for her neck. "Look who's talking!"

"_I'm_ talking, thank you very much," Barry answered like she was an idiot.

Dawn wanted to throw the backpack she was wearing at his head, but instead groaned to the blue above. "That's not what I meant."

"Good. Because you weren't making sense in the first place - Ow! OUCH! Did you just stomp my foot into the ground?" he asked, disbelief cracking his features into a hilarious but furious black ink infested shamble that almost made Dawn want to snort.

But she didn't. To cover up her amusement, she just shrugged. "Well, we are close together. It was an accident."

"Yeah huh! And magikarp can fly! I'm so fining you for assault when I get to officer Jenny," he threatened, craning his entrapped neck to scan all around for the nearest police facility. Which was pointless since they were in the middle of some forest.

"Yeah, yeah, now untie your stupid scarf!" Dawn insisted, giving a brief yank at his.

He let out a strange sound at her unexpected force and stumbled. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen asleep next to me."

"How was I supposed to know some wild pokemon would come tie us up?" She questioned with wide eyes ready for an honest answer that would make sense. But she knew she wouldn't get that with him.

"Oh, nu-uh! YOU did this just to make me late!" He shook his head brusquely and jabbed a finger in her face which wouldn't have been so close if they hadn't been stuck together. So, it irked Dawn to the point of her expression becoming absolutely blank.

"Barry," Dawn spoke calmly, then threw out her arms in blinding fury. "I did not do _anything!"_

They both stared at each other, Dawn crimson cheeked while Barry sill looked plainly at her, skeptical.

"…"

"…"

"Yes you did -"

"AUUUGHH!"

The argument ended with Dawn's enraged bag maiming skills coming into play.

* * *

**YES! I managed to fill in the blanks between all the dialogue! I wrote the talking before the in-between stuff, something I don't do often. I know this really isn't really romantic or anything, sorry about the lack of it so far. Not much description about where they are, but I guess that's the point with drabbles. They're supposed to be simple, right? **

**Well, I hope it was enjoyable regardless. Thanks for reading! **

**Pic that inspired this one: h t t p : / / i 1 2 4 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m/albums/p14/StarLe19/Pokemon/Game%201/dp_ (Take out the spaces in the beginning and copy and paste if you want to see it. Looked everywhere on Deviantart, couldn't find the original artist there. I have no idea where they put it up on display from. But if the artist happens to come across this story, thanks! That picture is too cute.)**

**Edit - Pic link dosen't work! GRR. I apologize, I don't know why! Sorry about that...**


	3. Goodnight Kiss?

**.Goodnight Kiss?.**

* * *

Barry was startled by a loud ripping snore and a heavy weight plowing onto his shoulder. He was merely biding his time sitting on the couch with that chick who's name he can't recall at this moment, just watching the t.v. in the pokemon center lobby. There was evidently some 'treacherous' snowstorm going on outside and he got holed up with ash's crew by chance. Although, he swore on his life he had gotten there first! Barry was too hyped up for battle, not having one all day and his jumping nerves had prevented him from getting any sleep. The younger girl had eventually joined him, saying she couldn't either. And here they were. He hadn't minded very much at all after earning bragging rights of capturing the remote before her.

But what's this?

His bright orange gaze snapped to the shape that was conveniently starting to drool on his shirt.

She actually was sleeping on him! He noted her pure white droopy hat and the mussed up state her normally tied back hair was in. It was sticking up everywhere from the position she had fallen unconscious against him, some of the strands tickling his cheek. Barry's face shuddered into disgust as he tried to edge away from the spit seeping from her mouth. But what would happen then? She'd probably fall on her face and wake up with a nasty bruise in the morning, therefore yelling at him for a good half hour for not waking her up the correct way, and then ruining his whole entire dang schedule. Oh, and we all know that the great Barry can't afford something like that happening.

Barry tried to slow his movements while edging his free arm toward the remote (the show had switched to some mind numbing kiddy cartoon), but it was no use. He couldn't reach it with her clamped to his side without waking her up. His eyebrows twitched in irritation as another loud snore erupted from the small girl. Barry inched his fingers to the saggy edge of her hat lying in the back and gave a sharp tug to lift her up and away from him. Well, at least with this he could escape her clutches and be on with his important training life! But the soft plushy fabric easily started to slip from her head and fully into his hand. Barry's expression blew up into panic as he saw her fall back heavily and land once again on him. The abrupt force wasn't expected and took him completely off guard.

In just a mere two seconds he was flat on his back with her face right on top of his own.

As her lips lightly brushed his in the gentlest of ways, and Barry's skin shot right to stark red, Dawn's eyes peeled slowly open in surprise.

"..._Barry_?"

* * *

**This story dosen't really have a set time date, and I haven't much mentioned their ages. But I suppose it isn't REALLY important since they're just drabbles.**

**Bah, whatever. Hopefully this wasn't too suckish! I got six drabbles planned so far, I'm not sure how many there'll be yet. This one was inspired by a picture too, but I still haven't figured out how to show them to you guys...so...yeah, eventually I might be able to. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
